


How I met your father...

by SunniestRae816



Series: Dragonborn Malia Mallory [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniestRae816/pseuds/SunniestRae816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short tale of how Malia Mallory and Farkas first met. This is different to the in game greeting because it didn't fit with her character development very well. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met your father...

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing in 3rd person.... I need more practice. Hope you enjoy it.

“Mama! Can you tell me a story?” asked Sophia, as she sat at her mother’s side. Her new mother was amazing and so beautiful. She had such long ebony hair and the biggest blue eyes. Mama was sort of pale and a lot smaller than any Nord women that Sophia had ever seen.  
“Which one would you like to hear?” asked her mother softly as she was focused on cleaning her armor from her last adventure.  
“Can you tell me about how you met Papa?” Her mother’s smile grew at the mention of him. Papa could be pretty scary if you didn’t know him, but Sophia knew he was a giant softie. Her mother set aside her armor and settled back.  
“Alright, but it is a long story to tell. I met your father a little over 20 years ago, shortly after I had my heartbroken by a man I thought was the one for me…. 

-20 years earlier- 

I was on my way to Whiterun, looking for help for a town nearby. Suddenly the ground shook below me, a roar filled the air and chilled me to the very bones. In the distance I could see a giant. I could see warriors fighting at his feet, one man was tall and handsome, I watched him strike the giant over and over with his great sword. The giant didn’t even seem bothered by it. Without thinking I drew back Auriel’s Bow and shot an arrow straight through the giant. I then continued on my way, knowing that the giant was dead. I had heard him crash to the ground. He was no match for my bow.  
It was two days later, I was leaving Dragonsreach when I saw that man again. He was leaving Jorrvaskr, hurrying towards Dragonsreach. He had his head down, deeply engrossed in the scroll in his hands. As he approached he was paying no attention to his surrounds and pushed his way past me. I remember turning to him and saying as he passed  
“Hey! Watch where you are going, wolf” Being a vampire at that time I could smell his scent. He reeked of wet dog. The man stopped suddenly and spun to face me.  
“You smell of death.” I smiled at him. He was blunt and to the point.  
“Yes.”  
“Have you come to harm to the people of Whiterun”  
“No” I tilted my head towards him. “If I had come to harm them, they would be dead.”  
“Good. I will be watching you.”  
With that we both parted ways. It wasn’t a romantic meeting, like you hear the other women in town speak of. That is how I met your father, Farkas. I had no idea at that moment he would become the one who literally changed my world around for the better. “  
Sohpia watched ma lift her head towards the door, her smile so fond. “Your father is finally home. Let us go greet him.” Sophia jumped up and ran towards the door as fast as her feet could carry her. “Father! Father! You are home!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos are what keep me writing! Ciao!


End file.
